oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Roving Elves
and Eluned}} Roving Elves is a sequel to the and . It revolves around consecrating the tomb of King Baxtorian on behalf of his and 's grandson . Details Agility (can be boosted) ** There is no agility requirement if using charter ships to reach Islwyn and Eluned, see below |items = *Glarial's pebble (can be obtained during the quest) *A spade *A rope Recommended: *Antipoison *Food *(Super) Attack, Strength & Defence potions or Super combat potions *A games necklace (optional) *Ardougne Teleports (optional) *Camelot Teleports (optional) *Elf camp teleports (optional) *Coins (only if using charter ships - 3,200 coins covers a single trip) *A ring of charos (a) if you want to save money using charters (decreases the price of the trip from 3,200 coins to 1,600) - reduced an additional 50% if you've completed Cabin Fever. *A ring of recoil is helpful when fighting the moss giant *Any axe and a tinderbox (to chop down trees and cook rabbits) |kills = Moss giant (level 84) (has to be killed unarmed) }} Walkthrough To find the start points, use this map. The elves teleport back and forth between the two spots every few minutes, so be patient or switch worlds if they're not there. If you don't find him after a couple minutes, it is much quicker to check the other possible locations. Getting there There are several options to reach and to start the quest (listed below). Islwyn and Eluned move every few minutes to one of the orange circles marked on the map above. They are not in the spot near the bridge, so they can only be found south-west of near a or north-east of at a glade. You will need to pass through dense forest, which requires 56 , but it can be boosted with Agility potions from 53 Agility or s from 51 Agility (bring more than one). It is also recommended you bring plenty of and some s for the tripwire traps. If you arrive at one of the locations and the elves are not there, simply wait until they arrive or . :Note: If you need to navigate the entire Underground Pass, please see . Option 1: Charter ship The easiest way to reach the start point of this quest is to use a to . This has several major advantages over other methods of transportation, with the only downside being the cost of 3.2k (or 1.6k with the ). This route avoids all trip wire traps, and is the shortest route to either of the start points of the quest. Furthermore, the you have to pass through does not require 56 in this direction. Note that this does mean you are unable to go back to Port Tyras if you do not have level 56 agility and nothing to boost. Bring teleports if this is the case. Option 2: Underground pass #From the exit of the Underground Pass, follow the path westward, and jump over the leaf trap to the south. #Enter the dense forest to the east after jumping the leaves. #Go east over the tripwire, and head south past the level 88 . Option 3: Elf camp teleport #Use an , which can be bought on the or from players. #Head south and cross the log balance. #Continue heading south and cross the leaf trap, then continue heading south until you reach the (silver diamond on the map above). #Head west through the dense forest, head north through the trip wires, then head north through the dense forest. #Head a bit north-west, then head south to the stick trap to reach a clearing with a small pond. Starting out #Talk to , and tell him the truth. #Offer to help, and you'll be directed to . # asks you to retrieve the from by defeating "the guardian spirit" (a level 84 ) unarmed, so all and , grab , plenty of , and head over to the tomb. The pebble If you have , you can skip this section. Otherwise: *Go to the . Just outside the loose rail, head down the ladder to the east. *Once down the ladder, head west. *Talk to until you get . The tomb Do '''not' take any armour, weapons, runes (for teleportation) with you, also don't bring a clue scroll along in your inventory.'' All capes, and gloves that gives bonuses are not allowed, including Ardougne cloaks and the Graceful Outfit!! However, , including jewellery that gives stat bonuses (such as an or ) are allowed, as well as Fremennik rings, such as the . You can bring teleport tablets. Also, the , a weapon that lets you at rapid speed, can be taken in. The and are allowed. s are also permitted. Bringing a and a to make a will not work here. You will have to kill one unarmed; however, you can take and with you. It is suggested to use a if you have them. Lots of food is suggested, as the giant could do a frequent max hit of 14. can be used here, and a works. *Use the games necklace to teleport to Barbarian Outpost, or skills necklace to . Look for a greyed out area on minimap, directly left of Kingdom of Kandarin. Use your pebble with the tombstone to get down. You will be down a ladder. *If it says that nothing happens, you are carrying an item that is not allowed down there. Remove those items and get back. The consecration seed . Strangely, there is a symbol of Zaros instead of Seren.]]In the tomb, you will find two aggressive level 84 , one just west of where you climb down the ladder, and one in a small room with a chest west of that. They use a slow, but accurate combined attack, so they hit with both in 1 hit and can hit up to 14. You must kill one of them to get the . *Should you not be able to finish the first time, you can return to the bank and retrieve some more food. Upon returning, the moss giant you were attacking will have the same amount of life it did when you left. *Another strategy is getting the moss giant stuck behind a pillar, hitting it, then running behind the pillar. It takes a little bit longer, and you occasionally take some damage but you should be able to do it, with a little bit of food in your inventory. *A third tactic is to bring a . When you die, teleport to the , go down the falls, and attack the moss giant again. Repeat this process until it dies. *(Optional) - Use an to go back and see . Enchanting the consecration seed ''Items required: Consecration seed, Agility boost if not level 56. Recommended: Food, antipoison, coins or an Elf camp teleport, and an Ardougne or Camelot teleport for the next section.'' Take the seed back to . a ship to is the fastest way to get to her. Since you will need to pass dense forest, do not forget agility boosts if you are not level 56. You do not need 56 Agility to leave Port Tyras through the dense forest. 56 Agility is only required when entering the port through the dense forest. Eluned will enchant your . Through the waterfall ''Items required: Rope, a spade, and the enchanted consecration seed. Recommended: Food, armour, Barbarian Outpost tele (Games Necklace) .'' Take all the items for this part, and go to the . If you don't know how, follow the steps below: *Go to the starting location of the (the house north-west of the where you got the seed). Enter the house; then, head west outside to find a raft. **If using games necklace, head south once you teleport. *Take the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. *Use your rope on the rock to get to the next island (this may require moving your camera around to find it). Do not use the "swim" option. *Use your rope on the dead tree next to you to get down to the entrance. Enter the dungeon. Planting the seed , and a crystal tree grows.]] *From here, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a . *Now, go back to the main room and then west. Go past the s to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the . *Go to the chalice and left-click the seed while standing next to it. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree growing. You must have a spade in your inventory for it to work. It will disappear right away. *Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to to claim your reward. Pick either a or a . Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 and the shield is 750,000 coins. (They are both 2/10 charged and thus untradeable.) Tip: If you plan on completing the , choose the crystal bow as it's needed for a hard diary task. Or else you will have to pay 900,000 coins for a bow from or recharging a crystal seed with . Before leaving, it is recommended to speak to to start to receive the to . It can be started without having the required levels, however Roving Elves and must be completed. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Strength experience *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). }} Required for completing Completion of Roving Elves is required for the following: *